Who is the Boss'wife?
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: Lucy was just hired at a company and she having trouble recognizing the Boss' wife.


_Let's play a guessing game._

"Everyone! Attention please!"

And all the eyes turned to the voice. Particularly, to me. The new girl.

"We are welcoming a new member." The one whose introducing me was a woman in her mid twenties, had long, brown hair, wore white shirt that hugged her body perfectly and only buttoned up to her chest, showing the upper line of her blue-black bras.

"This Lucy Heartfilia. Our new writer. She'll be working on 'OOTD' section. Lisanna, she's yours."

A girl with short, white hair stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna. Let's work together!" This girl was totally in high spirit!

"Good morning, everyone!"

Two beautiful women walked into the office; both were carrying boxes. One was red-headed and another was white-haired. Everyone looked pleased to see them.

"Good morning, Boss!" A blue-haired girl went up and helped them with the boxes. "How's your holiday?" she asked. The other members went crowded them.

"Boss?" I asked.

"Boss' wife actually. Since The Boss is not here, this is the boss," Lisanna answered.

"Eh...which one is..."

"They're bestfriends," Lisanna added.

Before I could ask more, Lisanna went joining the crowd. Seemed that the ladies were pampered them with gifts and souvenirs. I stood behind them, trying to peek at the gifts and souvenirs, but at the same time trying not to look too obvious. I was the new girl after all. Until one of the ladies caught me in my act. The red-haired one.

"A new girl huh?" She came to me. Observing me up-and-down, up-and-down.

"Ah..yes. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I am the writer..."

"Mira, why I didn't know that we are hiring a new one?" Could she be the Boss' wife? The boss when the Boss' not around?

The long, white-haired lady's head popped out from the crowd, looked straight at me.

"Oh, yeah. The new girl." The white-haired came to me. "I'm Mirajane." She shook my hand. "So, you're starting today."

I nodded quickly. "Yes. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I introduced myself again.

The Mira seemed okay, but the Boss' wife didn't.

"Why am I not informed?" She seemed dissatisfied.

"Erza...You were so busy. And we need a quick replacement for our last retired staff." Mira wrapped around her friend's arm.

"This should be my job and I have no knowledge about this!"

Or...she was just an employee. So, that made Mira, the white-haired one, the Boss' wife.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Plus, Laxus himself interviewed her," Mira assured the other girl.

"That's what I am afraid of. I don't trust him with girls. You know him," Erza said.

I wondered who Laxus was. The other day, there was three gentlemen interviewed me. I didn't remember their names.

"I know. We can trust him on this. He won't sacrifice his company just to fire unfit girl,"Mira replied.

I thought Mira was the Boss' wife.

"Wow, wow! What do we have here?"

The man who was the owner of the company, Laxus, joined us. Erza was still upset.

"A lot of things you two brought back for them." He came to us after a few minutes of observing the gifts. "Babe, you owe my souvenirs," he said.

"You said that HR is mine," Erza started her argument. "And then why did you hire this girl and I know absolutely nothing about it?"

Laxus glanced at Mira and the girl shrugged.

"So, you want me to fire this girl?"

WHAAAATTTT??!!!!

"That is not the point." Erza sighed.

Erza turned and walked away. The sound of her loudly closed the door echoed across the office.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Laxus asked Mira.

"She was just upset. You did say that HR is hers and hers only."

"Fuck!"

Laxus went to the office where Erza was. Followed by Mira. It was then I realized that that was the Boss' room. It was written CHIEF OF EXECUTIVE OFFICER on the door. Why would an upset Erza went into the Boss' office. Unless...she was the wife?

My brain wrecked.

The office was completely glass-walled. All of us could see everything happened in the office. The upset Erza seemed still arguing about my status as an employee. Laxus kept answering and convincing Erza with whatever she arguing. And Mira was enjoying her time with a glass of wine, I thought.

It was like a few minutes later, Mira found a white-pinkish scarf on the beige sofa she had been sitting on. Her fair face turned bright red. She went to Laxus and asked a lot of things about that scarf. Erza took the scarf and attacked him about the same questions. Laxus seemed lost of words to answer both the women.

Then, both Erza and Mira left the office. A loud sound of the door closed echoed again. Mira walked ahead of Erza with the scarf in her hand.

Erza stopped in front of me. "I'll be watching you," she said, and left.

As Laxus stepped out of his office, his secretary, the brunette who introduced me just now, quickly went to him.

"Who the fuck brought Jenny into my office?" Laxus asked. He seemed mad too.

Laxus left the office.

And, at the end of the day, I still didn't know who was the Boss' wife. hmm


End file.
